


cold nights and sunday mornings

by rebelvigilante



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slight Angst?, act 2 era, an almost marriage proposal, but whizzer is sick, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelvigilante/pseuds/rebelvigilante
Summary: marvin visits whizzer in the hospital. it’s raining.— could possibly be seen as a sequel to my fic, “rain.”{ title from “hold my girl” by george ezra. }
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	cold nights and sunday mornings

The hospital was cold. Truthfully, it was  _ always  _ cold. Marvin didn’t know what made the doctors or nurses (or whoever was in charge of the temperature keeping) think that having the thermostat set to the lowest setting year round was a good idea, but he’d like to know what he needed to say to them to get them to change their minds. For his sake, but also for Whizzer’s. He was sick enough as it were, how did anyone expect patients to get better when they were constantly surrounded by the cold? 

He sighed, letting the hood fall off his head as he made his way up the stairs to Whizzer’s hospital room. Despite having worn the hood, the rain somehow still managed to dampen his hair. It had been raining all night. All night, and it was still storming hard into this morning. Whizzer must be thrilled. The thought was enough to bring a small smile to Marvin’s face. God, what he wouldn’t do to see his boyfriend excited over something as simple as drops of water falling from the sky. 

Marvin pushed the heavy hospital door open slowly, slow enough to stop it from creaking. Slow enough that Whizzer didn’t react to it. He wasn’t in his bed, but instead he sat in a chair that had been moved over to the window, and was intently watching the droplets hit the glass with a surprising amount of force. 

“Good morning,” Marvin greeted softly, closing the door behind him. “You didn’t move that chair yourself, did you?”

Whizzer turned, meeting Marvin’s gaze with a smile. It looked, for a moment, almost like he had his usual spark back. Almost, and only momentarily, but it was enough to get Marvin’s thinning hopes up. “Would you lecture me if I said yes?”

He chuckled. He grabbed the other chair, pulling it over to sit next to his lover. “I wouldn’t be sure whether to lecture you or be happy that you seemed to gain some more strength.”

“It’s the adrenaline of excitement. It’s raining,” Whizzer hummed. He reached for Marvin’s hand. 

Instead of taking his hand, Marvin moved his chair even closer and wrapped his arms around his lover. “It is raining. These chairs are inconvenient.”

Whizzer hummed, relaxing into Marvin’s embrace - as well as he could, with the chairs’ arm rests making it difficult. “I missed the rain,” he commented, instead of mentioning the chairs. There wasn’t much they could do about that, anyway. “It hasn’t rained since I got put in here. Do you think this is a good sign?”

“Perhaps. They say rain on the day of a wedding is a sign of good luck.”

“Are you asking me to marry you, hon?”

Marvin grinned, dropping a kiss to Whizzer’s head. “If only we could. I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

Whizzer seemed to falter, just slightly. “Really?”

“Really. You thought I wouldn’t?”

“Well- I guess I just never thought… It’s illegal, so I never thought you’d even consider.” 

Marvin raised a brow. “Because something being illegal has stopped you before?”

“Oh, hush,” Whizzer swatted at Marvin’s arm. “Besides, even if it  _ were  _ legal- surely you wouldn’t want to marry  _ me.  _ Not in this state, at least.”

That made Marvin frown. He cupped his lover’s face, catching his gaze. “Baby, I fall more in love with you every single day. I’d marry you this very second, if I could.”

“Marvin, you’re being sappy again.”

“You know that you being sick doesn’t affect my love for you at all, right? Just because you’re cooped up here for a while doesn’t mean I love you any less. You’re still the same wonderful and unbelievably petty man I fell in love with years back.”

Whizzer smiled, “Did you mean pretty?”

Marvin smiled too. “No. You’re petty, love,” he teased, kissing Whizzer’s forehead. “And I adore you for it.”

“You’re ruining the moment,” the younger man commented, though he was laughing. 

Marvin missed that sound. The sound of Whizzer laughing, of him being genuinely happy. Unfortunately, these events were becoming fewer and further between every single day. “You’re pretty too, but I think you already know that.” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes and hummed. “Help me up? Let’s go to bed so we can properly cuddle.” 

“And what about the rain?”

“I don’t need the rain. I need you.”

“Now who’s being sappy?” Marvin chuckled, but he stood and took Whizzer into his arms, carrying him to the hospital bed. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the times he’s done this before - in their own home. 

They laid together, arms around each other. For now, things seemed okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone can catch a reference to another fandom, you’ll get a virtual hug 👀  
> (hint: it’s a quote, used as dialogue in both this fic and in the original source!)
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
